


Visit Me In My Dreams

by GleekPlusDirectioner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Dreams, and lots of them, anonymous tumblr prompt, it's ridiculous how hard this was to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekPlusDirectioner/pseuds/GleekPlusDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Liam lusts for Niall in a series of intense sex dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit Me In My Dreams

_'The only sounds that filled the dark room were heavy pants for breath and groans of pleasure. Liam was sure he'd never felt so good in his life, the hands grasping at his hips leaving marks he never wanted to fade. Every touch and movement was just perfect, exactly the thing he needed, just the way he loved it._

_"God…" he groaned, biting at the neck he had his face pressed against. "Oh, God…"_

_There were hips grinding up against his own, another heart beating rapidly against his chest. A whimper left his partner's mouth, making Liam lift his head to gaze at the face below him._

_"Liam…" the blonde beneath him moaned loudly-'_

Liam's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed quickly, his heart racing. He searched around himself frantically in order to place himself.

"Liam, what're you doing?" mumbled a voice from beside him, making Liam jump in fright. A tousled head of long brown hair lifted from a pillow. "Liam, why're you awake?"

Slowing his heart rate down, Liam shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Soph," he dismissed.

But Sophia sat up, too, leaning her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she yawned.

"Just… weird dream," Liam assured her. "S'okay, go back to sleep." He slid out of the bed and headed for the bedroom door.

"Aren't you gonna stay in bed?" Sophia asked, scratching the back of her head.

"No, but you sleep." Liam left the bedroom, wandering into the kitchen and leaning back against the bench. "Jesus Christ, what a dream," he muttered, rubbing his face with both hands before starting on some coffee.

 

_'Thighs spread in front of him were something Liam could handle. He kissed and licked at the soft skin, nibbling his way higher and higher up…_

_In the back of his mind, an alarm went off at the sight before him, but his body acted on instinct. Liam ducked his head and gave the hard cock in front of him little kitten licks, earning himself a breathy moan. He sucked just the head into his mouth and dragged his tongue along the slit._

_"Liam…" Hands grabbed at his hair, fisting and tugging it as he began to slowly work his way down. "Nngh… oh, Liam…"_

_Liam flicked his eyes up to gaze at the flushed face above him. He hummed, making the blonde boy arch his back up, a loud noise of desperation filling the room._

_"Liam, fuck…"_

_Working the blonde up to his orgasm, Liam cupped and squeezed the other boy's butt cheeks, earning himself another moan._

_"Liam… I'm- I'm gonna come-"'_

An impact with his face woke Liam with a start.

"Sorry," Sophia mumbled, pulling her arm off Liam's face.

"Uh… yeah, s'okay…" Liam shook himself, trying to take his mind off the echoes of a wrecked Irish voice moaning his name. He checked the time; 5:47am. "Go back to sleep, Soph," he whispered, kissing her hair before climbing out of bed again and making himself another coffee.

We was going to need it; they started travelling for promo again tomorrow.

 

_'There was a pair of irresistible lips pressing and moaning against his own, Liam tugging on one with his teeth before sucking on it. Hands dragged down from his shoulders, stopping at his nipples to pinch and twist and rub._

_"Fuck," Liam panted, bucking his hips up uselessly._

_The boy above him leaned back a little, his face flushed and lower lip especially swollen. "You like it when I touch you?" that beautiful voice asked, sliding a hand down his chest and abs to his boxers. "You like that?" He rubbed Liam's cock through his boxers with the heel of his hand._

_"_ God _," Liam groaned, thrusting up against the pressure._

_"C'mon," the blonde encouraged, sucking under Liam's jaw. "C'mon, Liam."_

_Liam had his head thrown back, his breaths heavy. "More,_ please _," he begged. "More, more, more…"_

_The hand stopped and slid into his boxers, giving his erection slow strokes. Another hand followed it in, cupping Liam's balls and fondling them with his fingers._

_"Fuck!" Liam gasped, arching his back. "Oh, oh, oh… please, faster."_

_"Say my name," the blonde whispered in his ear._

_"Niall." Liam's voice was wrecked and it earned him a tighter tug on his cock. "Niall, Niall, Niall-"'_

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Liam pulled one eye open to look at his alarm clock. 7:00. He groaned, subconsciously rolling his hips against the bed. "Fuck," he muttered, realising that, yes, he was fully hard in his boxers.

He pulled himself out of bed and plodded into the bathroom of his hotel room to shower and deal with his problem.

There was no denying it; he wanted Niall.

 

Liam avoided Niall throughout the whole day. He sat at the opposite end of the couch to him during the string of interviews and he pretended he didn't hear him when Niall called his name. He even made sure he was sitting as far away from Niall in the car as possible.

He had almost made it back to his room without direct contact with Niall when he felt a hand grab his arm. "Liam, have I done something?"

Blowing out a steady breath, Liam shook his head, not turning away from his room door. "I just need some space, Nialler."

"But why aren't you talking to me?" Niall asked sadly.

"Please, Niall."

Niall reluctantly let go of Liam's arm. "Okay," he said softly, retreating to his own room.

Heading into his own room and closing the door, Liam slid to the floor and took several deep breaths. He knew Niall was upset. It was undeniable that Niall was upset. But Liam couldn't deal with him right now, not when his subconscious had been bombarding him with images he'd never thought he'd see of his band-mate.

And especially not while he was in two minds as to whether they disturbed him or not.

 

_'Niall was spread out on the bed in front of him, legs wide apart and a hand down between them. The blonde had three fingers inside himself, stretching him open and caressing his prostate. "Oh, fuck!" Throwing his head back, Niall moaned, "_ Liam _." He slowly lifted his head, his eyes locking with Liam's. "I'm all ready for you, babe," he said in a low, sultry voice. "Come up here, let me taste you."_

_Liam obeyed, climbing up Niall's body so he was straddling the blonde's shoulders. The younger boy opened his mouth and poked his tongue out to tempt Liam forward._

_"C'mon…" Niall sing-songed._

_Bracing his hands above Niall's head, Liam leaned forward and let his cock touch the blonde's tongue, a soft noise leaving him at the feeling. Niall lapped at Liam's tip like it was an ice cream, flicking his tongue over the slit and tasting his pre-cum. "Nnuuugh," Liam groaned out, pushing his hips forward and forcing the head of his erection into Niall's mouth._

_Niall sucked softly, making Liam thrust right down his throat, the blonde taking in every inch. Liam paused for a moment, allowing himself to soak up the feeling of being fully immersed in Niall's mouth._

_Niall suddenly pressed at his prostate again with the fingers still inside him, moaning around Liam's cock. Jumping to life, Liam started roughly fucking Niall's mouth, one hand going down to grip the younger boy's hair. "Niall, Niall, Niall,_ fuck _." It wasn't long before Liam was panting, "I'm gonna come, I'm so close, Ni…"_

_Pushing Liam back with a strong hand on his abs, Niall growled, "Get inside me."_

_Liam shuffled to kneel between Niall's spread legs, grabbing his wrist and yanking his fingers out of himself. He positioned himself and put a hand on each of Niall's shoulders before thrusting into him. Niall moaned, a sound worthy of any porn star, and started to push against Liam, forcing him deeper._

_"C'mon, Liam, fuck me hard."_

_Liam instantly picked up a rapid, rough pace, using his hands on Niall's shoulders to force into him harder._

_"Yes… Liam…_ yes _!" Niall grabbed onto Liam's back and moved them faster._

_Crashing their lips together and curling their tongues around one another, Liam moaned, "I'm gonna come."_

_"Me too," Niall groaned._

_Liam gave one more thrust and froze and he exploded inside Niall, the younger boy painting their chests with his cum. Panting heavily, Liam whispered, "Was that good?"_

_"Mm… fucking perfect," Niall hummed, tugging him into a kiss.'_

Liam's alarm woke him almost gently. He supposed he hadn't been in the middle of something in his dream to be startled from this time. Shifting, he pulled a face and lifted the blanket to look down at himself. "Fuck," he muttered. The sheets were wet, as well as his boxers.

Sitting up and ignoring the mess, Liam rubbed his eyes. He supposed he should probably shower, but the image of Niall moaning and coming undone beneath him stopped him.

"Face it, Liam," he sighed to himself, "you want Niall. You want his body."

But it was more than that. He wanted to know if Niall moaned the same way he imagined, if the face he made when he came was how he pictured it. He wanted to know if his lips really did feel like that when he kissed him.

So he decided to find out.

"Look out, Niall James Horan. I'm coming for you."

 

During the car-trip to the signing they were doing that day, Liam kept stealing little glances at Niall, not caring whether the blonde noticed or not. All through the signing, Liam watched the way Niall interacted with the fans, taking particular notice of his lips and how they formed words.

With an hour or so to go, Niall was becoming restless, like he usually did when he had to sit in one place for too long. He had the end of his marker in his mouth, puckering his perfect lips around it. Liam had to stop watching before the tenting in his sweatpants became obvious.

When they got back to their hotel, they were told to pack up their rooms so they could head off on the bus and that they had an hour to do so. Liam followed Niall down the hallway until he heard the other boys close their doors, then he grabbed Niall's arm and pushed his back against the wall. Niall looked startled. "Liam, what-?"

Liam silenced Niall's question by crashing their lips together, slipping his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. He cupped Niall's crotch with one hand, palming him hard.

Niall managed to press his hands to Liam's chest and shoved him back. "Stop!" He looked terrified, panting to get his breath back. "What're you _doing_?"

Stunned, Liam blinked a few times. "I-I was-"

"You've got a _girlfriend_ , Liam!" Niall backed away a few steps, then ran to his room and slammed the door shut.

It took Liam a few moments to take in what just happened. His shoulders slumped a little. "Right," he said softly, retreating to his own room and making a half-hearted attempt to pack his bag.

 

When they all piled onto the bus, Niall pushed past everyone and headed straight for the bunks, his head down so no one could see his face.

"What's wrong with Niall?" Zayn frowned, about to head after him.

"Leave him," Harry spoke up. "He probably wants some space. It was a big day."

"He didn't look tired earlier," Louis noted, flopping down in front of the games console and grabbing a controller. "You up for a game, Li?"

Shaking his head, Liam slumped into a corner. He pulled out his phone.

"Okay, then. Haz? Zayn?" Louis offered.

So the other three boys entertained themselves with Call Of Duty while Liam stared at his phone screen.

_'Babe, are you free? I need to talk to you - Liam'_

_'Sure :) - Sophia'_

Liam stood and headed to the kitchen area where the other boys couldn't hear him and called Sophia.

"Hey, Liam," Sophia greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," Liam replied softly. He sighed heavily. "Look, I've gotta tell you something. Something about… me…"

"You're in love with Niall."

Liam's eyes widened. "What?"

"C'mon, Li, it's obvious," Sophia laughed. "The last few nights you were saying his name in your sleep."

Blushing deeply, Liam mumbled, "I dunno if I _love_ him, but… he turns me on."

"Liam Payne, with you, there's no difference. You're too caring to just be 'turned on' by someone and not have feelings for them," Sophia told him.

Liam frowned. "Seriously?"

"Darling, you're the biggest puppy of a man I've ever met. Everything with you is all cuddles and adorable, so if you're that attached that he can _turn you on_ …"

"I'm not a puppy," Liam pouted.

"Sure you're not," Sophia said, her smirk audible. "Go and find him, you great dolt."

"How do you know I'm not lying in bed with him after sex?" Liam challenged.

"Because you sleep like a baby after sex, Liam James, and because you'd probably still be at it if you rushed straight in after your signing."

With a huff, Liam conceded, "Fine, I'll go find him."

"Good," Sophia beamed. "Tell him I wish you both the best! Especially Niall. Be gentle with him, Li. If you rush in, he might break."

"Good bye, Sophia." Liam hung up on Sophia's laughter.

Standing and making sure the other three boys were still fully occupied with their game, Liam crept out to the bunks. He stopped when he heard quiet sniffling and soft sobs.

Slowly pulling back the curtain of Niall's bunk, he was greeted by the back of the younger boy's head. He climbed in beside him, wrapping his arms around Niall's middle and nuzzling the back of his neck. "Hey."

"What?" Niall croaked.

With a sigh, Liam whispered, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He gently stroked Niall's side with his thumb.

"Why would you think I'd react well to that?" Niall asked, still sniffling.

"I… I-I guess I was assuming…" Liam took a deep breath. "I've been having dreams about you, Niall. Fairly… intimate dreams. I guess I assumed you'd react like you did in my dreams."

Niall gripped one of Liam's hands with his own. "You've been dreaming about me?" he asked quietly.

"I'd say they were more than just dreams, but yeah," Liam nodded against his shoulder.

"How do you mean?" Niall asked.

"Like… I think they're probably more… fantasies. Fantasies and wishes."

"You fantasise about kissing me?" There was an audible smile in Niall's voice, but it was small and shy.

"Over the past few nights, it's been a lot more than kissing," Liam confessed.

There was a contemplative silence, then Niall whispered, "But Sophia…"

"She says she wishes us all the best," Liam murmured, pressing a small kiss to the nape of Niall's neck.

"How do you know I want this?" Niall challenged. "How do you know I'm not seeing someone already and don't want you?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd know if you were seeing someone. And if you didn't want me, you'd've told me by now," Liam pointed out.

Niall rolled over so he was facing Liam. "Can we just kiss for now?" he whispered.

Grinning, Liam nodded and captured Niall's lips in a long kiss. They stayed kissing and cuddling for the next hour, closing the curtain so the other boys couldn't see. When eventually they decided it was time to sleep, Niall rolled back over so Liam could spoon him.

"'Night, Liam," Niall murmured, closing his eyes.

Pressing a few little kisses to Niall's neck, Liam hummed, "'Night, beautiful."

 

_'Niall was on his knees on the bed, hands cuffed to the bed-head. He was looking over his shoulder at Liam. "Come on," he begged, voice wrecked, wiggling his bum._

_Pushing Niall's legs further apart, Liam spread the blonde's cheeks a ducked his head, licking a stripe over his entrance. Niall gave a delicious moan, arching his back more to give Liam better access. With a smirk, Liam licked the rim a few times before pushing his tongue inside._

_Niall threw his head back with a pornographic moan, arching his back further. "Liam… oh, God,_ Liam _…"_

_Stretching Niall out with his tongue, Liam pushed in further and lapped at his prostate._

_"_ Liam _!" Niall was jerking his hips backwards by now, grunting each time. "I need more of you, Liam!"_

_Liam pulled out and slapped Niall's arse hard. "Who's in charge?" he growled, licking up Niall's spine._

_"_ Ugh _, you are, you are, you are…"_

_Grabbing a fistful of Niall's hair and yanking his head back, Liam pressed against him and attached his lips to the blonde's neck. "Do you want me to fuck you, Ni?" he whispered, pressing his cock between Niall's spread cheeks and grinding against him slowly. "Do you? Or maybe I can find your favourite dildo? Or your vibrator, maybe?"_

_"No, no, no, please fuck me, Liam!" Niall begged._

_Grinding harder against him, Liam growled, "I'll finger you 'til you fucking scream, first-"'_

A sharp pinching feeling on his arm woke Liam from his dream. He could hear fast, shaky breathing, then a scared whimper. "Niall?"

"Please get off m-me," Niall sobbed.

Liam realised he was pressed right up against Niall, he blonde squashed between him and the wall of the bus. They were pressed together in such a way that his obvious bulge was neatly fitted against Niall's bum.

"Shit!" Liam scrambled backwards and fell off the bunk, racing away from the sleeping area and into the kitchen. "Oh God…" He covered his face with both hands, then shakily ran them through his hair. "Oh no, shit…" Crumpling into the corner furthest from everything else, he buried his face in his knees. "No, no, no," he whispered helplessly.

"L-Liam?"

Liam couldn't even look at the other boy. "God, I'm so sorry." He covered his head with his arms. "Shit…" Squeezing his eyes shut, he took deep breaths. "One chance and I screwed it up."

The soft sound of bare feet on the lino came over to him, then a hand touched his shoulder. "Li?"

Lifting his head, Liam could see tears on Niall's perfect face. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly, touching his fingertips to the tears.

Niall leaned forward and pressed his lips to Liam's forehead. "It's okay," he whispered. He took a shaky breath, kneeling on the floor in front of Liam as he could look him in the eyes. "You were asleep."

"But you were _crying_ ," Liam stressed.

"I was… scared…" Niall lowered his eyes. "You were really rough…"

Looking away, Liam hid his face. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," Niall said softly, kissing Liam's temple. After a silent pause, he whispered, "Liam, come back to bed."

The sweet innocence of that tiny request made Liam groan, his erection pulsing. Niall looked calculating for a moment, then gently straightened Liam's legs out. "What're you doing?" Liam asked with a small frown.

Niall didn't say anything, just kissed Liam's neck and slipped his hand into the brunette's sweatpants and boxers. He grasped Liam's cock and began stroking with a steady rhythm.

Liam's mouth dropped open and his eyes squeezed shut. "O-oh… G-God…" He gasped when Niall thumbed his tip, already feeling his body ceasing up. "Oh… oh… shit…" Thrusting up into Niall's inexperienced hand, Liam bit into his lip to keep from making too much noise. " _Oh_ , God…"

"I love you, Liam," Niall whispered in his ear.

That was Liam's undoing. He groaned and thrust his hips up once more, a large wet patch forming in the front of his sweatpants as Niall milked him through his orgasm.

Kissing Liam's temple again, Niall repeat softly, "Come back to bed."

As his panting slowed back down to its normal pace, Liam nodded once. "Okay," he breathed. He let Niall help him to his feet, smiling a little at him. Niall was awkwardly holding his hand away from his body, so Liam took his wrist and wiped the blonde's hand off with his shirt, then threaded their fingers together.

Blushing and biting his lip shyly, Niall led the older boy back to his bunk, pulling him in and closing the curtain. He cuddled into Liam's chest, sighing contentedly.

"Did you mean that?" Liam asked after a moment.

"Mean what?"

Wrapping one arm around Niall's waist, Liam clarified, "That you love me."

Niall hummed, nuzzling into him more. "Yeah. I love you, Liam."

Feeling his heart swell, Liam tangled his fingers of his free hand in Niall's hair. He kissed the top of Niall's head and whispered, "I love you, too."


End file.
